2nd Term
by Juice95
Summary: What happens Nina's Second term at House of Anubis. Drama, romance, tears, will Sibuna be able to stick together? Answer: Questionable. And what will happen to Fabina now that Joy is back? STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED
1. First Day Of Term

**Hello fellow reader,**

**(Wow, that sounds official!)**

**My first attempt at a fanfiction...we'll see how it...and where it goes. I haven't really thought of the ending yet ._. **

**On with the reading...**

* * *

The bright sun shown through their open window letting in warm air as Nina and Amber got ready for the day.

"So guess what today is," Nina asked Amber.

"Umm... Monday?"

"Well, yes, but it's me and Fabians two-day-aversary!"

"Awww….Congratulations!"

"Thanks, well I'm ready, meet you downstairs?"

"Ya, oh I hope we have pancakes, or maybe waffles," Amber said, continuing as Nina walked out of their room toward the stairs. When Nina reached the top of the stair, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Fabian shouted from downstairs. He walked over to the door and opened it. Nina couldn't see who it was from where she was standing, but quickly figured it out. "Joy!" Fabian shouted wrapping her in a hhhuuugggeee hug. "What are you doing here?" Fabian asked Joy, releasing her, with a big smile on his face as Nina started to walk down the stairs. Patricia, who had been in the dining room eating breakfast, quickly rushed over to see what all the commotion was about. Thus, there were more hugs, screaming, and shouting, and pretty soon the whole house was in the entryway. Amber was there with only half her make up on, Mara was there begging for answers, Aflie had no idea what was going on, Jerome looked like he just rolled out of bed, Mick was there, a banana in hand, and so was Nina, though she still stood on the stairs afraid to ruin the moment.

"What is going on down there?" Victor's deep voice sounded from his office. He got up out of his chair, petting his stuffed crow, and proceeded to walking over to, and down, the stair. "Good day Miss Martin," Victor said passing her on the stairs, "Ah..and what do we have here, why aren't you at school yet?"

"Joy's here!" Fabian exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Ah, Miss Mercer, nice of you to join us, I thought you would be arriving later in the day, once the rest had gone to class, but I guess not. My office now, please, Joy."

"But she just got here!" Patricia stated.

"Joy, upstairs, my office, now," Victor said, trying to keep his cool.

"Oh, alright, bye guys have fun at school, see ya later," Joy said with a smile on her face, slowing walking up the stair, giving Nina a death glare as she walked by.

Now, Trudy, who had been in the kitchen the whole time, decided it was time to for her to see what the

commotion was all about. "Now, what is going on out here?" Trudy asked in her sweet voice.

"Oh, Trudy, I need to speak with you, my office, now please?"

"Oh, of course Victor, right away," Trudy said hurrying over to the stairs.

"I'll be there in a moment, and make sure she doesn't wander," Victor said, as Trudy walked upstairs and into the office. A muffled, "Joy!" was heard, right after the office door was shut. "Now, all of you get dress and get to school, now! And if I were you, and wanted to live, I wouldn't speak about this morning's guest," Victor said quite loudly and then retreat up the stairs to his office.

"Fabian!" Nina joyfully shouted now that Joy was out of the picture. "Nina! You ready to go?"

"Yep, all set, let's go."

Nina's day was great. Fabian and Nina spent almost the whole day together at school. In drama, they did a two person play together, History was spent talking about what else, Egypt, and then came French.

The 8 student from the house of Anubis sat in French class, staring at the clock, and wishing they weren't there. Suddenly Victor walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak with Amber, Mara, Nina and Patricia."

Their French teacher waved her arm toward the door, signaling they could leave. The four girls rose from their seat, receiving odd looks from the class. Nina received an overprotected look from, who else, the guy she was seating next to.

"Take your belongings, you may not be returning," Victor said as the four girls gathered their thing, excited to be leaving French, scared they would never be there again. The four and Victor walked out in to the hall. Out in the hallway…


	2. Which One?

"Are any of you girls interested in switching rooms?" Victor asked

"What do mean," Mara asked inquisitively.

"I mean exactly what I said, would any of you be interested in switching rooms with each other?"

"I like my roommate," Amber said, still jealous of and mad at Mara.

"Alright then," Victor said, "You two," he said pointing at Mara and Patricia, "Come with me. You tow," he said pointing at Amber and Nina, "return to class." Victor waited for Nina and Amber to go back to class then walked down the hall, Patricia and Mara in tow.

"What was that about?" Amber heard Fabian loudly whisper to Nina back in class. "Tell ya later," was the muffled response Amber heard.

Amber looked at the clock,and deduced there was only 5 minutes left in class, then it was lunch time, maybe they would have pizza or chicken nuggets, or pasta, or…. Amber spent the last five minutes spacing off, letting her mind wander, eventually landing on one topic…thinking back to how much fun she had the night of the prom. Finally, the bell rang. Everyone proceed out of the class. Amber joined Nina and Fabian at Nina's Locker, just as Jerome was leaving. "Sibuna meeting, tonight, 7, our room."

"But I thought it was over, we have the cup, and stuff" Amber said as he walked and stood next to Amber on her left, he was flagged over by Nina, who thus repeated her message of the meeting and answered Amber.

"Well, you remember when I had to go back to the cellar the night of the prom?"

"Yes, why did you? I was so worries you wouldn't come back," Fabian questioned.

"Well, Sarah called me back, she wanted to tell me it wasn't over yet and I…."

Some else had joined the group, and stood on her right. She looked from her left to her right, and back again. Did she like one of them, and if so, which one? Alfie or Mick?

Alfie had come over, called by Nina to be alerted of the meeting. Mick came to find Mara.

_Ok, _Amber thought,_ just pick one, it's not that hard. Do I pick the boy I'm in love with, or the boy in love with me? Okay it is hard, it's really, really hard._ Amber tuned back into the conversation. "Alright, bye mates, see ya later," she heard Mick mutter as he walked away. Mick left her, but Alfie stayed.

"Amber, you coming to lunch,?" Fabian asked.

"Um…I'll catch up with you, I have to do some things." But what did amber really have to do? Amber walked out to the big tree in the woods, sat down and cried. Her love life was a mess. She knew she didn't like Mick, and Alfie had been so nice and kind and..sweet. Maybe she did like him. But amber was to nice to break his heart. Amber soon fell asleep lying under the tree, and dreamed…

_Amber was spinning around and around and around, was she in a tornado? No flashes of lights danced around her, then the spinning started to slow and she was dancing, at a party, no not a party, her senior prom, and it was perfect, but who was spinning her, who was her date? Finally, the spinning stopped and she saw it was Mick. Suddenly Mara walked in and Mick saw her, dropped Amber and ran for Mara, Amber was left on the floor all alone at her senior prom. Then she noticed feet in front of her face, looked up and there was Alfie, helping her up, and then Amber woke up.._

Now Amber was really confused, more than before, and she was 'skipping' class. Amber hurried back to school, making it just in time to be assigned math homework. She had completely missed English, and would have to ask Nina about what she missed…Or maybe Alfie. After class ended, Amber followed Alfie, who was with Jerome. They stopped at Jerome's locker.

"Hey Alfie."

"Hey Amber."

"Look, I sorta missed English so I was wondering if I could copy your notes?"

"Alfie. Take Notes! Ya right." Jerome said.

"Ya of course you can have,"

"Thanks," Amber said and walked away.

"Right after I copy them from Fabian," Alfie said and both him and Jerome burst into laughter, but Amber was too far away to hear.

Amber met up with Nina and Fabian on the way back home. She was still utterly confused about boys and it didn't help when Nina muttered, " I wonder where Mara and Patricia went, they have been gone all day?"

"Ya maybe they will be back at the house," Fabian said optimistically.

Nina and Fabian chatted the whole walk home, while Amber sulked. She was so confused. Finally they reached the front door of the House of Anubis. Fabian opened the door for Nina, and held it open for Amber too. But when they walked in the door…


	3. A New Student

**Thanks for the great reviews.**

**Just a warning for this, it make Nina look bad, but it is in Joy's POV and Joy is...Joy**

**On with the story...**

* * *

Joy heard the front door open and ran downstairs. At the bottom of the landing there were Amber, Fabian…and Nina.

"JOY!" Everyone except Nina exclaimed in perfect sycronation.

"Wow, that was kinda creepy and in sync," Nina said.

"Hi Guys, how was school?" Joy asked.

Varying amounts of response were then utter. "Great, good, horrible, awful, I don't know, I don't care, ect."

"Joy what are you doing here?" Fabian asked.

_Fabian…._Joy thought. "Well, remember this morning, when I said I would see you later,"

"Ya," Fabian said.

"Well…." Joy was cut off as Alfie and Jerome ran into the house, slamming the door into Amber, and trampling the others."

"Oww…That hurt!" Amber exclaimed.

"Jerome, Alfie, what is your problem!" Fabian shouted.

Jerome and Alfie looked around, mutter sorry, as Nina helped Amber up, and the boys soon realized that Joy was there. "Joy! Nice of you to join us again." Jerome said. Alfie just muttered some alien sounds that to him meant _Welcome to our planet_

Joy just looked at the boys, and turned back to Fabian, "Well Fabian, to answer your question, I live here now!"

"That's great!" Fabian shouted. "No way!" Amber shouted. "Yaaa" Jerome said unenthusiastically. "Yippee!" Alfie shouted. "You're WHAT?" what Nina's response.

"Ya, I'm triple rooming with Patricia and Mara, we've spent the whole day trying to fit everything in our room. It's a mess!"

"Joy! Where did you go! Come get your stuff off of my side of the room," A muffles voice, Patricia's, sounded from upstairs.

"Well, I will see you guys at dinner, if I'm not lost in my room!" Joy said with a smile and left. She walked up the stairs and met Mara and Patricia in her room.

"Joy, this is yours, you left it on my bed," Patricia said.

"Oh, sorry Fabian, Amber, Jerome, Alfie, Nina and Fabian just arrived."

"You said Fabian twice." Mara said politely.

"Oh, did I?" Joy said, turning pink.

"Yes, and did you know he is dating Nina?" Mara responded.

"Yes, I know." Joy responded through closed teeth. As the girls cleaned their room, Joy zoned out…

_I can't believe Fabian is going out with Nina! What does she see in him! He was in love with me for two year and never asked me out, but this new girl arrives and steals my sort-of boyfriend. I mean everyone knew we were together wit out actually being 'together'. Fabian is mine! Nina better watch out…._

Joy thoughts were cut by Trudy calling for dinner. "Well, I guess this is good enough, it will be the cleanest out room will ever be." Mara said and the three left their room and headed downstairs.

At the dinner table Nina was seated at the head of the table next to Amber and Fabian, _look at her, she thinks she is sooo good cause she stole Fabian and sits at the head of the table, well, the being the chosen one isn't all fun and games, as she will soon find out! _Joy thought. Joy sat on the other side of Fabian, Mara sat next to Mick, Alfie came and sat next to Amber, Patricia sat at the other head of the table next to Joy. And Jerome took the other seat.

Dinner was interesting. They talked about school, where Joy had gone and why she was back. She had to lie because Mick and Mara still didn't know about Sibuna. Finally, dinner ended. Mick and Mara left to go for a walk, which left the seven members of Sibuna. Nina said, o-so-importantly, "Meeting tonight, 7, my room, Joy you can come."

"What meeting?"

Fabian was about to explain to Joy but Nina stopped him. _Wow…thanks Nina, leave me in the dark._

Nina supported her action by saying, "We can't talk about it here." Ironically, Victor suddenly walked in.

_It's just good luck_, Joy thought. Victor asked Joy how she was fitting in, she said well, he asked how their room was, they said messy, and then he asked where Mick and Mara had gone, for which Joy answered again, "On a walk." Victor responded, "OK, and because of Joy's arrival, I am lifting curfew until 11, tell the other two when they arrive back." Victor left, walked up the stairs, and into his office.

The seven got up from the table and did the usual, homework, chores, nothing. The old grandfather clock started to chime

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

Five…

Six…

Seven…


	4. Sibuna Meeting

**Sorry it took so long to update. Been busy lately.**

**This chapter is short, expect longer ones and soon.**

**Thanks for the great reviews...Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The Seven members of Sibuna gathered in Amber and Nina's room. They all sat a randomly around the room. Alfie sat on a chair, Patricia and Joy on Amber's bed, Amber sat in her chair, Jerome sat on the floor and Nina and Fabian were on Nina's bed.

"We are here to call this Sibuna meeting to order, everyone, Sibuna." Nina introduced the meeting as they all did the Sibuna-cover-your-eyes thing. Well, everyone except for Joy who had no idea what was going on.

"I don't see why we are having a meeting, isn't the mystery over?" Patricia asked.

"No, see that's why we are having a meeting. The night I put the Cup of Ankh together, Sarah called me back to the basement."

"Wait, who is Sarah?" Joy asked.

"Well explain later," Fabian answered as Nina did one of her oh-so –famous jealous looks.

"So, I went down to the cellar and Sarah said her and her parent could now rest in peace. She told me to get the Cup of Ankh out of the furnace and hid it."

"But I thought it would have been damaged in the fire?" Jerome asked.

"That's the thing it wasn't. I got the Cup and hid it so no one would find it. Sarah said they would still be after the cup, once they learned of its other powers."

"What 'other powers'?" Amber asked.

"Sarah didn't tell me, she said I would find out soon enough."

"So we have to keep having meetings because the chosen one doesn't know of some little powers?" Jerome said.

"Look, I don't think it is just Nina in this, we are all in this together, if one of us leaves, Sibuna falls apart. Which could mean the cup falls into the wrong hands which wouldn't be good." Fabian explained.

"Alright can someone please explain what is going on!" Joy said.

The other six explained to the new member what had happened. They was a lot of interrupting as each tries to make the story as detailed and accurate as possible. Finally, the story was told. All members of Sibuna were on the same page and understood the significance of this group, to protect the good from the evil. They understood how easily Sibuna could fall apart, and ended their meeting with the Sibuna hand-eye thing. Joy even did it. When the meeting ended, they filed out of their room, some went downstairs to do homework, some went to their rooms, some went to play pranks. In the end, Nina and Joy had stayed behind. Nina had to get homework, and Joy wanted to speak to Nina.

"So Joy, what did they do to you when they thought you were the chosen one?"

"Look Nina, I was here first, Fabian was mine first, I have dibs. So, you better stay away."

"And what if I don't?"

"Bad things will happen, very bad things. And to answer your question, once they thought I was the chosen one, they took me away to protect me. I can't wait for them to take you away, and I will have Fabian all to myself again."

Joy walked out of the room and down the hall toward the stairs. Nina was shocked! Fabian was her boyfriend. She would go talk to him. Nina walked downstairs looking for Fabian, he wasn't in the living room, dining room, or kitchen. Nina asked Amber but just received a smirk. _Really Amber!_ Nina thought. Alfie had no idea where Fabian was, Patricia was upstairs, Mara was still out with Mick, and Jerome was nowhere to be found, probably off pulling a prank. By process of elimination, Nina determined Fabian was in his room. Nina walked to his door to go and talk to him, but soon saw it ajar and heard voices from inside.

Fabian's voice.

And Joy's voice.

"Fabian, look I know you still like me."

"Nina is my girlfriend, you know nothing."

"I know more than you think, just tell me you don't like me, at all, and I will leave."

After a long, silent pause, Nina heard the words, "I can't." Nina wanted to start crying right there on the spot. How could he, how could he betray her like that. She loved him.

Nina decided now would be a good time to intrude on the conversation before she started bawling her eyes out. But when she looked in the door, she couldn't believe her eyes, well she could but she didn't want to.


	5. English Notes

**What did Nina see?**

**I don't know...cause you are now in Amber's POV**

**Still, some really, super, great dialoge, Enjoy! :)**

* * *

When the Sibuna meeting ended, Amber walked downstairs to finish her science homework. Nina walked by in search of Fabian, for which Amber just smirked at her. _Science is soo dumb! Why do we even need to know it. English is the only important you learn at school. Oh ya, I missed English today and still need those notes from Alfie._

"Alfie?"

"Ya, Amber?" Aflie responded immediately from across the room.

"Do you have those English notes I could borrow?"

"Oh, ya, be right back." Alfie went off to his room, got the notes and came back. "Here you are Amber. And when I walked past Fabian's room I heard some shouting and crying, should we be alarmed?"

"Nina was looking from him earlier, aw… they must be having their first fight."

"Ya, except the voices belonged to girls."

"I saw, we let it run its course, perhaps something good will come out of it." Jerome said, now in the room.

The front door then opened and Mick and Mara walked in. Amber stared at Mick, Jerome stared at Mara. "I'm going to change, se ya later," Mara said, giving Mick a peck on his cheek, and walking upstairs.

"Yep, bye babe." Mick walked into the living room.

"So, how was the walk," Alfie asked clearly implying something.

"Oh, it was good mate. So what's going on?"

"Well, if I were you, I would not go into your room anytime soon." Alfie said.

"Why not?" Mick said, looking very frightened.

"Fabian and Nina are having their first fight." Amber said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, ya I'll steer clear. Thanks for the warning." Mick sat down on the couch and watched some television.

Amber was almost done copying Alfie's notes. _Maybe all I need to do is make Mick truly jealous, and he will come right back to me. _When Amber was done, she wrote a note at the bottom of Alfie's English notes.

It read: Meet me in the laundry room tonight, midnight. Sorry about last time, we need to talk.

"Alfie, I'm done with your notes," Amber said with an oddly large grin on her face. "You can have them back."

Alfie got up from where he was watching television to get the notes from Amber and put them back in his room. When he went to go get them from Amber, she said, "Check the end of the second page, your facts aren't quite right." Amber then got up and went to go put her things away.

When she came down, Alfie wasn't there, but soon came back from putting his notes away, and was smiling crazily at Amber. _I really hope this works, I really really hope this works. _Amber thought.

"You were right Amber, my facts were off. Thanks."

_Alright, Step 1, he saw the note, check._

"And, umm.. there is still shouting coming from Fabian's room, and crying. It sounds like Fabian is in there with two girls and it's the girls who are fighting."

"I hope my room isn't a mess," Mick said.

"Mick, could you be nicer!" Amber said.

"Sorry!"

Just them Trudy walked by. "I need to run to the store, loves. Victor has gone out for the evening, so please behave while I am gone."

"Of course!" Alfie said, receiving a glance from everyone in the living room. With that, Trudy left, closing the door behind her.

"Okay, well if it isn't Amber or Mara in there that leaves Patricia, Nina, or Joy." Jerome deducted.

"Well, we know Nina is in there, so is it Patricia or Joy?" Mick asked.

"Hey Mick," Mara said popping back into the living room and sitting next to him on the couch.

"Nina and Fabian are having their first fight!" Amber said, oddly enthusiastic.

"And Nina wonders why gossip travels so fast in this house," Jerome said, receiving some giggle from around the room.

"Aww… poor Nina." Mara said.

"So Mara, have you see Patricia or Joy?" Alfie questioned.

"Umm.. well Patricia is upstairs trying to find some of her belongings, but I have no idea where Joy is."

"Bing, Bing, Bing, we have a winner!" Alfie said,

"What?" Mara said, extremely puzzled."

"It appears Fabian is having a fight in his room with _both_ Nina and Joy." Jerome said.

"Yup, my room will be a disaster zone." Mick said.

"You bet it will," Jerome said.

"So, do we break-up the fight?" Mara asked.

"I say n…"

Jerome was interrupted by the sounds of loud screams.

"You will just regret what you did!"

"I believe you will be the one regretting you kissed my boyfriend!"

Then there were slamming doors, running in the hallway, and what sounded like a very intense scuffle. Many words were said by girl voices, along with a male one yelling "Stop, Stop it," repeatedly.

"This has got to be good!" Alfie said as they ran to the doorway, receiving stares from everyone.

The five in the living room ran to the doorway. When Amber got to the doorway she saw Patricia upstairs. There were two girls fist fighting on the floor and Fabian trying to break them up.


	6. The Cat Fight

**Here is what you have been waitng for...**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Fabian walked down the stairs after the Sibuna meeting. _That went well. I'm Glad Joy's back. Aww… I still have to do English homework. Yuck! Who cares about symbolism, it is completely useless. When would I ever use it in real life? Now science, that's important! _Fabian walked into his room to look the book they were reading in class, To Kill a Mockingbird. As Fabian was searching through his bag, Joy came in.

"Hi, Fabs!"

"Hey Joy, so the meeting was great, right?"

"Ya, so whatcha doing?" Joy said seeming very out of it.

"Oh, English homework," _Where is that book!_

There was a long pause, and then Joy spoke again.

"Fabian, look I know you still like me." Fabian stood stiffly, shocked. _WHAT! I have a girlfriend!_

"Nina is my girlfriend, you know nothing." Fabian said, really defensively.

"I know more than you think, just tell me you don't like me, at all, and I will leave."

_Do I like Joy? The easy answer would yes and Joy would leave, and I could find that book! But, I don't want Joy to leave, she has been gone forever. And I can't lie to her._

"I can't."

Suddenly, Joy was next to Fabian, too close. Then her lips closed in upon Fabian's. _This is NOT good._ Fabian tried to get Joy off, but he was too nice. The oddest thing was that he felt something. He felt that spark he never felt with Nina. Fabian was filled with dread. _I do not, will not, ever, have a thing for Joy. Never ever! I love Nina._

Then, Nina barged into the room. _Great! _Fabian pushed Joy off of himself. Nina was on the verge of tears. Fabian looked at Nina with fear, Nina looked at Fabian with confusing and Joy glared at the wall because she had suddenly become a very awkward, and hated third wheel.

_Oh, No! Joy I absolutely HATE you! Nina is going to want to kill me. How can I ever gain her trust back. I'm going to die lonely and alone. Hump, that doesn't sound very good. Lonely and alone are too close in sound, AH! I'm going to die forlorn and unaccompanied. That sounds better!_

"Nina, let me explain, it.." But Fabian was interrupted.

"It is exactly what it looks like, get out of here, American, we don't want you."

"Joy!" Fabian exclaimed as tears slowly started running down Nina's cheeks. "Nina," Fabian said calmly and quietly.

"How could you, How could you?" Nina screamed.

"How could he not, who would ever like you?"

"Who would ever like you?" Nina retorted.

"Fabian."

"Fabian, is in love with me!"

"You think he is in love with you!"

"Fabian, would like to say a few words." Fabian said, trying to break up the fight.

"This has nothing to do with you." Joy said.

"Stay out of it." Nina said.

_Ya, nothing to do with me. Two girls are fighting over _me_ in _my _room and it has absolutely nothing to do with me. Girls! Or more specifically, Girl brains!_

Nina and Joy glared at each other.

"You know what you are Joy Mercer, you are a…"

"Would you two stop fighting!"

"We told you to stay out, now what were you going to call me, a what exactly,"

"Joy stop it" Fabian said, again trying to break up the fight, but it didn't work.

"Use your imagination, Joy, take the best insult you can think of and multiply it by 1 million, because that is what I was going to call you."

"You will just regret what you did!" Joy shouted at Nina.

"I believe you will be the one regretting you kissed my boyfriend!" Nina screamed at the top of her lungs

Suddenly Joy took a step toward Nina and pushed her, hard. Nina slammed into Mick's bed. Nina then took a swing at Joy, who fell on the floor. Joy pulled Nina down by her hair. Fabian then opened the door to go get help from the others, but it was a mistake. As Joy pulled Nina down, She got up and ran toward Fabian. _OH NO, NOT again! _

Nina managed to get up and slammed Joy down out to the floor again, skidding into the hallway. Joy got up and grabbed Nina, both furious. Joy released Nina, pushing her away. Nina, seeing her escape ran toward the entryway. Fabian followed as the two ran down the hallway, trying to break up the fight, while the girls screamed at each other.

When they got to the hallway, Joy pushed Nina down and it became and all out brawl. Fabian tried to get in the middle of the fight. He looked at saw five people staring at the commotion from the living room and one upstairs. Victor and Trudy were nowhere to be found.


	7. You Are Dead

_**Super Long Chapter...Hope You Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

_Where is my shirt? Oh, look, yesterday's math homework, I was looking for that. Ug, why is Joy such a slob, and she just got here!_

"Mara, have you seen my shirt, the blue one?"

Mara had just come up the stairs, back from her walk with Mick. "Yes, I know exactly where it is." Mara said sarcastically.

"Ugg, our room's a mess!"

"I know." Mara said, going to her side, more like corner, of the room to get her pj's. "Be right back." Mara went off to the bathroom to change.

_Wow there is a lot of noise coming from downstairs, probably Jerome. Jerome _(eye roll) _Let's see, red shirt, green shirt, striped shirt, I just want my…_

"Hey Patricia, if your still looking for you blue shirt, which I'm guessing you are, you left it in the bathroom," said Mara, coming back from the bathroom.

"Oh, Thanks Mar. So how was the walk?"

"Great! We walked down the path behind the house, through the wood. It was nice."

"Glad you enjoyed it."

"Ya, so, see ya downstairs?"

"Maybe, I have some homework."

Mara left her bedroom and went downstairs. Patricia went into the bathroom, obtained her blue shirt, also found a black one and preceded back to her room.

For the next few minutes she tried to clean her room. Tried. It didn't work.

Suddenly, there were shouts from downstairs. Loud shouts.

"You will just regret what you did!" A voice that sounded like Joy's shouted.

"I believe you will be the one regretting you kissed my boyfriend!" Said a voice exactly like Nina's.

_Better go see what this is about…_

Patricia walked to the top of the landing and heard thumping in the hallway. Three figures ran into the entryway, fighting. Five people went to the doorway to the living room. There was yelling and shouting and fighting.

Fabian shouted "Help me!" motioning toward Jerome, Alfie, and Mick.

Jerome and Mick went and both tore the girls away from each other, but not before Fabian received a punch to the chin.

"Not your best decision Fabian," Alfie said laughingly from the doorway. Again, everyone glared at him.

Jerome restrained Nina, Mick restrained Joy and Fabian stood in the middle. Patricia had walked down the stairs and the whole house was now in the entryway.

"Joy, what's going on?" Patricia asked.

"She started it!" Joy said and the same time Amber said, "Fabian and Nina are having their first fight!" Patricia's facial expression became very confused.

"Let me go!" Joy shouted. Mick released Joy; Jerome released Nina.

"Where are Victor and Trudy?" Patricia asked.

"Victor's out for the night," Said Jerome.

"And Trudy has gone to the store." Mick finished.

"great…" Fabian said, upset.

"Well, at least you two won't be expelled." Mara said.

"Why would I be expelled, I didn't start it!" Joy shouted, mostly at Nina.

"You were the one who…"

"Ya, ya, ya, we all know what I did!"

"Joy! Be nice!" Fabian reprimanded.

"Of course Fabs," Joy responded in a flirty voice, batting her eyelashes.

Nina, ready to explode, ran up the stairs. Halfway up she turned around. "And incase it wasn't obvious, Fabian, we are over!" Nina burst into tear, ran up the rest of the stair, into her bedroom and slammed the door closed.

"So Fabian," Joy said.

"Don't!" Fabian said, walking back down the hall, into his bedroom and closing the door.

The clock struck nine as Amber, Jerome, Alfie, Mara, Mick, Patricia, and Joy stood in the entryway shocked. Suddenly the front door opened startling them all.

"Why hello loves, it looks like you have all seen a ghost!" It was Trudy, with many shopping bags in hand.

"No, here let me take some of those," Jerome said removing some of the bags from Trudy's arms.

"And me too," Alfie said, taking more bags.

Mick, feeling left out took the remaining bags from Trudy and walked to the kitchen.

"Well this won't end well, better go help them put the groceries away." Trudy walked off to the kitchen.

Mara and Amber returned to the Living room. Patricia and Joy were still in the entryway.

"Does Victor still do that pin drop thing at 10?" Joy asked.

"Ya. So what was the fight about?" Patricia asked.

"Oh, well, Fabian and I were in his room, I had a question concerning my make-up work. Then out of the blue, Fabian kissed me. Apparently Nina had been spying on her boyfriend and she burst into the room. Then things got out of hand."

"That doesn't sound like Fabian, cheating on a girl."

"What, are you taking her side!"

"No, it just doesn't sound like Fabian."

"Well, I guess I bring out his bad side."

"Okay, Joy," Patricia said laughingly.

"Hey, ya want a snack, I'm starving!" Joy asked.

"Sure, but the kitchen will most likely be a mess, just warning you."

"What, do you think I would forget the time Aflie helped me put the groceries away and I ending up covered in flour?" And the two best friends laughingly walked into the kitchen, not realizing this was just the start of a very eventful night.

* * *

**(RANDOM P.O.V. CHANGE)**

* * *

_Joy Mercer, I am going to get you if it is the last thing I do! You. Are. Dead._

"Use your imagination, Joy, take the best insult you can think of and multiply it by 1 million, because that is what I was going to call you." Nina said.

"You will just regret what you did!" Joy shouted back.

"I believe you will be the one regretting you kissed my boyfriend!" Nina screamed at the top of her lungs. _What should I regret? Nothing. I did nothing wrong. It was all Joy!_

Suddenly, Nina felt pain shoot up her side, focused her vision on Joy, and pushed her. Nina was engulfed in the fight. In a matter of seconds she ended up in the entryway. Suddenly hand were grabbing her, pulling her away from Joy. _No! Let me go! I am not giving up on the fight. I will win, or die._

Nin had little idea what was going on, or who was holding her. Hers eyes were workings. She could see the other fighter being restrained from Mick across from her. She could see mouths moving. But most of all, she could the person who had betrayed her the most by uttering two single words. _I hate you Fabian. Why did I ever think you like me. I am so dumb. Clearly he is in love with Joy. I hate you Fabian, how could you betray me! _Her ears were still ringing from the fight. Suddenly, the hands released themselves, and Nina was free. Her ears came back to life just in time.

"Well, at least you two won't be expelled." Mara said.

"Why would I be expelled, I didn't start it!" Joy shouted, mostly at Nina.

_Joy, you are a liar. I hate you. You are awful. _"You were the one who…"

"Ya, ya, ya, we all know what I did!"

_Ya, you kissed MY boyfriend!_

"Joy! Be nice!" Fabian reprimanded.

"Of course Fabs," Joy responded in a flirty voice, batting her eyelashes.

_Seriously Joy, get a grip! You think your all that! That I'm still the new student. No, you are! No one wants you here! We were fine without you. Just go back to the creepy dungeon the trapped you and stay there. FOREVER! _

Nina, ready to explode, ran up the stairs. _I hate you Fabian. I. Hate. You. We are sooo over. _Nina stopped in her tracks halfway up the stair and spun around. "And incase it wasn't obvious, Fabian, we are over!" Nina glanced over at Joy, saw her facial expression and burst into tear, it was like Nina could read Joy's mind, because she knew exactly what she was thinking. And Nina didn't like it.

_Why did I ever want to come here, this is awful. How could I let Fabian lead me on. I am sooo stupid. Ever time I saw Fabian flirting with another girl, I would think, oh its nothing. Everyone told me it was nothing. Well, everyone is wrong. Fabian and Joy have a thing! How could I be so blind. _Nina stopped ranting enough to realize she was in her room. She had no remembrance of getting there. Nina lay on her stomach, crying into her pillow._ Life is awful. Why even try?_

Suddenly there was a knock at Nina's door. "Go away," Nina muffled into her pillow. Yet the person turned the knob and opened the door anyway.

_If it is Fabian, he is dead. If it is Joy, she should already be dead. If it is Jerome, I hate him because he kept me from beating up Joy. If it is Amber, Patricia, Mara, Mick, or Alfie, I hate them because they are friends with Joy._

The door opened.


	8. The Aftermath

**Sorry haven't udated lately, I have been busy. But, long chapter, hope to update soon. **

**I love all the great reviews! Thanks soooo much!**

**Please review and...Enjoy! :)**

* * *

After the fight, Amber and Mara walked back into the living room. Amber sat on the chair, while Mara took the big couch.

"Well, that was interesting." Amber said.

"Ya, I wonder what the fight was about?"

"I say Fabian. Joy liked Fabian, Joy kissed Fabian, Nina is dating Fabian, and that's a problem." Amber hit the nail on the head.

"So, how do we fix it?" Mara said, trying to make the world a better place.

"Like I know.." Amber said, as Aflie, Mick and Jerome sulked into the living room.

"What happened?" Mara said slightly alarmed.

"These two," Mick said pointing to Alfie and Jerome, who smiled like they were in a candy store, and also on the verge of bursting out laughing, "threatened to crack eggs on each other's heads and then Alfie threw a potato at me, and Trudy ordered us out of the kitchen."

"Aww, are you okay?" Mara asked, concerned. Potatoes are very dangerous.

"Ya, fine." Mick responded, sitting down next to Mara. Jerome glared at him, but Mick didn't notice.

"So, wasn't the fight awesome!" Alfie said.

"It was sweet!" Jerome responded.

"And then Nina stormed off, and Fabian was all Ninaaaaaa," Alfie mocked, say Nina in the way Darth Vader would say nooooo!

"And then Joy was like Fabian," Jerome said, saying Fabian in a flirty way.

"And then Fabian was like, Don't! and stormed off." Alfie said.

"It was Awesome!" Jerome said.

"I have to say, one of the better fights I have seen." Mick said.

"Mick! Would you guys please stop mocking them! It isn't nice." Mara said. Jerome rolled his eyes and sat down on the other end of the couch, Alfie stood standing. "So, should we do something about the fight, like try and get Fabian and Nina back together of something?" Mara continued.

"That's not a good idea." Jerome said.

"And why not?" Mara questioned.

"Because, meddling is bad, and we should let it run its course."

"And maybe there would be another fight!" Aflie exclaimed, getting a death glance from Jerome, sucking the energy out of him.

"I say we talk to them." Amber agreed with Mara, to which Mara was surprised. Mara thought Amber was still mad at her for the whole Mick thing.

"Alright, them me and Amber will talk to Nina, and Mick can talk to Fabian."

"What!" Exclaimed Mick. "Why not me!" Said Alfie. "And what do you plan to accomplish?" Jerome asked.

"Well, Alfie just….no, Mick you share a room with him, and Jerome we are going to try to find out what happened and get them back together."

"Shouldn't we also ask Joy?" Amber said.

"Right, thanks Amber." Mara said with a smile." So, me and Amber will talk to Nina and Joy, Mick and I guess Jerome and Alfie if they want to help will talk to Fabian. Try and get the whole story tonight and we will meet in the morning."

"Oh, we forgot to tell you, Victor moved the bedtime to 11." Amber said.

"Really! Then we meet back here at 10, got it?" Mara said, taking lead.

"Yes!" Alfie said officially, while the other two boys groaned. "And….break!" Alfie said as he ran out of the room, not followed by anyone, he came back in, "Let's go!" Alfie said annoyed. The others laughed. The other four got up from their seats. Mick headed toward the door on the left, Mara and Amber the door on the right, deciding to go to Nina first, who was upstairs. But Jerome stopped Mara, and whispered to her, warning her.

"This is not a good idea, it won't end well," Jerome said, warning Mara, with a serious look on his face.

"Why? Because there is nothing in it for you?" Mara said coldly, with a plain, assertive, vicious, glow in her eyes that surprised Jerome. It scared him.

Jerome walked to the left, meeting the other two outside Fabian's door, Amber and Mara went to the stairway. Amber mouthed, and slightly whispered "good luck" as she and Mara went to walk up the stairs. Jerome, Alfie and Mick went to go open Fabian's bedroom door and see what lay inside. Amber and Mara walked upstairs, and down the hall. Amber knocked on the door.

A muffled, "go away," was heard from inside. Amber opened the door anyway and walked in. A pillow narrowly missed her head. "Hey! I am having a good hair day today!"

"Go Away!" Nina shouted through her pillow.

"Nina, look we're sorry, but we just want to know what happened." Mara said.

"And we want to get you and Fabian back together." Amber said.

"I hate Fabian!" Nina said, again through her pillow.

"Alright, what happened." Amber said sitting down on Nina's bed.

Nina sat up and leaned her head on Amber's shoulder. Mara sat on the other side of Nina. Nina told her story. She was extremely truthful and got most dialogue correct. Amber and Mara suddenly saw a very different side of Joy, one they hadn't seen before, and they didn't like this side. Not one bit.

_**(RANDOM P.O.V. CHANGE)**_

"Alright mates, who wants to open the door." Mick, Alfie, and Jerome were standing outside the door which was blocking their entrance into Fabian's room. Though they had once wanted to do this task, (back in the living room), during the long journey over to the doorway the three now regretted accepting the task. The trio arrived at the haunted doorway. They were silent. Inside the room, was silence. They echo of the girls footsteps as they walked up the stairs was earsplitting loud compared to the silence. Mick was still scared to see what the inside of his room looked like.

_Was it a disaster? _Pondered Mick. _Why am I doing this?_ Jerome asked himself. _I can't wait for my date with Amber!_ Thought Alfie, spacing out.

The boys still stood outside the door. They heard a door open upstairs, then a mild scream from Amber, something about hair, the door close, and silence again.

So that brings us back to, "Alright mates, who wants to open the door." Mick asked. Mick and Jerome stepped back, Alfie who was spacing out, soon came back to earth.

"What no! Not Me!...fine…" Alfie complained. Alfie slowly moved his hand toward the doorknob. Then stopped, and turned around to talk to the other two. "You're sure about this guys, right?"

"Just open the door!" Jerome said, for some reason in a whisper.

Alfie grasped the bronze doorknob, and slowly, very slowly turned the handle. He turned the knob until it would not rotate any further. Then Alfie started to slowly inch the door forward, without releasing the doorknob, or moving his feet. He opened the door as far as he could with only moving his arm, and then let go the knob. It made a sort of click sound as it went back into place. A really loud click noise that made Alfie startle. The door continued to swing open, slowly, creaking, until it ran out of momentum. The boys could see what was inside. Mick, opened his eyes, Jerome breathed out, and Alfie lowered his arm, his muscles were getting tired from holding it up.


	9. Silence

**Sorry haven't updated the past week. Been really busy and had writter's block.**

**thank's for the great reviews, I will try and update soon!**

**For now, Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_What had he done! He had a girlfriend, had, past tense and as much as he wanted to say it was all Joy's fault, he told Joy he liked her. He betrayed Nina, and himself. He led Joy. And as much as he wanted to say Joy kissed him, it take two people to kiss. He kissed her back. On top of that, the kiss wasn't that bad._

Fabian was thinking, regretting. After the fight, he had gone into his room, slammed the door, and just lied down on his bed. Staring at the ceiling, Fabian was trying to make sense of what had just happened. He was the type to analyze a situation, calculate outcomes, but he was having trouble. He knew Nina would hate him forever, that part was clear. That was the only clear part. Fabian vowed to hate Joy for the rest of his life. Hate, it was the first time Fabian had ever used it in reference to himself. Fabian did not hate, he strongly disliked, until now.

Suddenly, Fabian's door creaked open, as if a ghost had opened it. When Fabian looked toward the door, Jerome, Alfie and Mick were standing there, scared, as if they had seen a ghost. They were just standing there, staring at him, awkwardly.

The three entered the room.

Mick looked around, making sure nothing had been broken.

Jerome stood awkwardly by the door.

Alfie was silent. Completely silent.

"What do you want?" Fabian asked the intruders, breaking the silence.

"Mara sent us," Of course said by Jerome. He would bring her up.

"Why," Fabian felt like conversation was going to take a very long time, with few answers. Fabian wanted the three to leave, so he could get back to finding pictures in the ceiling.

"To find out what happened, mate, you don't look like yourself." Mick responded.

"And to get you back together with Nina," Alfie said.

"No." Fabian said sternly.

"Why not, you want Joy?" Jerome asked with a smile, slowly becoming himself again.

"Yes."

Jerome was shocked, he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Fabian was usually so loyal, and you could totally tell he was way more in love with Nina then with Joy.

Mick raised his eyebrows in shock and just stared at his roommate in disbelief.

Alfie was also shocked, his world had just turned upside down. It is Fabian, loyal, nice, smart, Fabian, we are talking about. How could he _want_ Joy?

Fabian continued, "I want Joy, I want her to leave me alone, I want her to leave Nina alone, I want her to leave the house, and if possible, I want her to leave the country!" Fabian said, still very serious, only raising his voice a little.

Jerome, Mick, and Alfie exhaled, Fabian still like Nina. The three breathed again, lowered eyebrows, and closed gaping mouths. The world was returned to normal.

"..." There was silence in the room, as no one knew how to respond to that. Fabian was usually nice, calm, levelheaded. He fixed the problems, not made them, Alfie and Jerome were responsible for that. And Mick, except he mostly created girl problems, which fix themselves in about an hour.

"Look mate," Mick said breaking the silence, "how 'bout you tell us what happened so we can get out of here." Mick said, trying to be Fabian, the peacemaker.

The room went silent as Fabian told his story. It seemed as if the whole world went silent, giving him the respect he deserved. Fabian stated, at the beginning. "Well, After the Sibuna meeting, I went to my room. Joy came in asking about homework. Then she said that I still liked her, I said I didn't." Fabian paused, the three waited from him to continue. Fabian continued. "Then Joy said to just tell her that I don't like her and she would leave." Fabian paused again, he was not one to tell life stories. "I said I couldn't"

Jerome was shocked, but stayed silent, waiting for the good part, the catfight.

Mick was shocked, but stayed silent, waiting to see if anything had be broken, and Fabian had already cleaned it up.

Alfie was shocked, that Amber asked him on a date. Ya, Alfie was kind of daydreaming….or night dreaming.

Fabian continued, "Then all of a sudden, Joy was coming toward me and before I could stop her, she kissed me. Apparently Nina had overheard and burst in on the verge of tears. I tried to explain, but Joy cut me off, they started screaming at each other, and at me. I kept trying to stop them, but then Joy pushed Nina, Nina pushed back and it was a brawl. I went to go to the kitchen to see who was there to help me break it up, but Nina and Joy ran into the hallway, down the hallway, into the entryway, and you know what happened." Fabian finished his story.

Silence, it was all too prevalent, too obvious, too….silent. Who would break it this time? Fabian and Mick already had their turn. It should be either be Alfie or Jerome, if they were fair. But boys aren't fair.

"Alright, there's the story. Are you going to leave now?" Fabian said, breaking the silence, annoyed, upset, confused, heartbroken, angry, resentful, hurt, taken advantage of, regretful, woeful, guilty, dejected, embarrassed, frightful, nervous of the future, helpless, irritated, frustrated, pessimistic, sad.

More silence, Mick nor Jerome nor Alfie knew how to respond. They wanted to leave but it didn't feel right. They wanted to say something, but they couldn't think of something that sounded appropriate in the conversation.

"Nothing was broken, was it?" Mick asked, breaking the silence. Jerome and Alfie breathed a sigh of relief they weren't the ones that had to break it.

"No, Mick,"

"Woah, why so angry." Alfie asked.

"Seriously Alfie, why would you ask that?" Jerome said.

"I was being nice."

"Nice? Really?" Jerome responded.

"Are you going to leave now?" Fabian said.

"Look mate, it's not as bad as it seems." Mick said, try to cheer Fabian up.

"Not as bad as it seems? Nina broke up with me. She hates me. How could it get any worse?" Fabian asked. Alfie went to answer. "Don't answer that." Fabian said, stopping Alfie.

"Look, Mara and Amber are talking to Nina. They will sort it out. I don't know how but they will do their magical girl thing, and Nina will come running back to you." Jerome said. "But if you look like a depressed mess, Nina unfortunately won't want you back, so clean yourself up and put a smile on."

"Wow, that was deep," Said Alfie amazed. Jerome just glared back at him.

"Ya want to come get a snack with us mate? Ya, alright, let's go." Mick asked, not waiting for answer.

Fabian reluctantly got up of the bed, "And if Nina, doesn't come back?" Fabian asked, still unsure.

"Well, you always have Joy," Alfie said, as the four boy exited Fabian and Mick's room and went off to the kitchen to make ice cream sundaes.

With Jerome and Alfie, that was to be an adventure. They actually got Fabian to laugh and smile. Especially when they had the whipped cream fight.

After a while, the four boys were settled in the living room watching TV and eating ice cream.

Fabian, regretting and hoping Nina would forgive him.

Mick, happy nothing had been broken during the fight, except for a couple of hearts.

Jerome, quite enjoying the fact he won the whipped cream fight, of course he had the most expertise.

Alfie, giddy with excitement about his date with Amber tonight.

_**(RANDOM P.O.V. CHANGE)**_

"I can't believe it!" Mara exclaimed. She had just heard Nina's telling of the story and was shocked.

"Wait, Fabian said he liked Joy?" Amber asked, trying to keep up.

"Yes," Nina replied, sulkily.

"I can't believe he did that!" Mara exclaimed, again.

"And then Fabian kissed Joy?" Again, Amber.

"Yes," Nina replied softly.

"I can't believe he did that!" Mar said for a third time.

"Believe it Mara." Nina said, slightly annoyed, mostly depressed. "Fabian is an awful person. "

"Don't say that." Mara said sympathetically.

"Why not? It's true."

"Because Nina, you like him and just because he made a mistake doesn't mean he doesn't like you. Let's see, Joy just this new…science book really catching Fabian's eye. So Fabian puts down his older, very reliable book he is currently reading and gets the new one. Pretty soon, Fabian will see the facts in this new book aren't accurate, pages are missing, people have written bad words in it, and he will discard it for the other science book he truly loves, with all the pages, no writing, and correct facts." Mara said.

Amber and Nina just sorta stared at Mara. "Wow! That was a great comparison!" Amber complimented, making Mara smile.

"So, why don't you come downstairs with us and get some ice cream, maybe watch TV, while we talk to Joy, and then Mick can tell us what Fabian said, and maybe the house will return to normal."

"This is normal for this house," Amber said.

"Let's go," Mara said, making Nina stand up. The three walked out of the bedroom, downstairs, and into the entryway. They went to the doorway to the living room. That is when Fabian saw Nina. Nina saw Fabian. They both froze. Mara, Amber, Mick, Jerome, and Alfie become very quiet, aware of what was happening. No one spoke. Only the sound from the TV could be heard. Silence. Ackward Silence.

Suddenly, the front door open and Victor walked in. The door loudly slammed shut, making everyone jump. "It's 11-o-clock, you have 5 minutes and then I want to hear a pin drop." Victor pronounced loudly.

The seven had lost track of time. Mara and Amber glanced at the grandfather clock in the entryway, which confirmed what Victor had said.

"Come on, let's go, off to bed." Victor said, waiting for them to move and go to bed.

Nina obeyed eager to get away from the situation and Fabian. She ran toward the stairs, up the stairs, down the hall and into her room. As soon as Nina left the doorway, Fabian got up from the couch and walked quickly to his room. Victor had started walking up the stairs as soon as he saw some movement. He needed to go to his office to put his coat away and get his pin. That left Mick, Jerome, Alfie, Mara, and Amber.

"Well that went well," Amber commented.

"See what I told you young grasshopper," Jerome said to Mara, "meddling is bad."

"Look, well meet in the morning and discuss. Goodnight." Mara said, exiting the room, going to get ready for bed.

After Mara left, everyone followed the leader, going to bed too.

Downstairs, Mick went to his room with Fabian. Neither Fabian nor Mick said a word all night, not wanting to make matters worse. Jerome and Alfie went to their room, Jerome went to sleep while Alfie prepared for his date.

Upstairs, Nina was already asleep. Amber quietly prepared and then went to bed. The second Amber's head hit the pillow sleep overtook her. In the trio room, Patricia and Joy were already in bed when Mara arrived, which seemed very suspicious to Mara. Unfortunately, Mara would have to question Joy in the morning. Mara quickly went to bed, too.

Pretty soon, the sound of Victor's loud footsteps could be heard as he walked downstairs, pin in hand.

The sound of a pin dropping could be heard, as silence filled the house.


	10. And Then There Were None

Nina woke up Tuesday morning feeling awful. She hadn't slept at all last night, tossing and turning, turning and tossing. Finally, her alarm went off. _That's odd,_ Nina thought, _It's still dark outside_. Then Nina realized why it looked so dark outside. She jumped out of bed and ran over to Amber, shaking her awake.

"Excuse me! I'm trying to sleep!" Amber said annoyed.

"It's snowing!" Nina said with a childish grin on her face. "It's snowing!"

"Ya, so what? You've never seen snow before or something?" Amber asked groggily.

"No! It never snowed where I lived! Come on, let's go play in the snow!"

"Go Back to sle…" Amber groaned but was cut off by the sound of her earsplitting-ly loud buzzing alarm clock, the only thing Amber couldn't sleep through. A pounding was heard on the wall, as it was every morning, followed by shouting to turn the alarm off. Amber got up and started getting ready, as did Nina. Before entering the hallway to go to the bathroom, Nina made sure the coast was clear from…others….mean others. Nina survived getting ready without encountering a person other than Amber.

That was, until she had to go down to breakfast. Today, Nina waited for Amber to be ready so she could walk downstairs with her. Nina found ways to pass the time, mesmerized by the falling snow flakes, pure white, and they sparkled when they caught the light, Nina was amazed. Finally, Amber was ready, at the same time the girls in the other room were ready. Nina opened her door, just as Joy opened the other. Nina froze, Amber realized what was happening and Joy just kept walking. As Joy passed Nina's door, she said to Nina, "Sleep well?" in her most babyish, annoying voice ever. Nina slammed the door in her face.

Then, there was a knock at the door, "It's Mara," Mara said as she opened the door and stepped in. "Look Nina, Joy's just trying to get you upset. Ignore her, don't give her want she wants. And I would ignore Patricia too. Those too were whispering all morning, probably up to no good. Come on, Nina. Let's go down to breakfast."

Nina just looked up a Mara, not sure what to do, so Amber took control, "Let's go! I'm starving!"

Amber, Mara, and Nina made their way down the stairs. As they entered the dining room, Nina surveyed how much damage was about to be done. Alfie was nowhere to be found, Fabian was frowning, Joy was sitting next to him, flirtingly, at the head of the table, in Nina's seat, Patricia sat next to Joy. And Jerome was getting food from the kitchen. Once the crew saw the three who had walked in, Joy started to flirt even more with Fabian, but Fabian got up and left, muttering a response that no one heard, Patricia took a sip of her drink, and Jerome frowned at Amber.

"Where's Mick?" Mara asked, as the three sat down as far away from the other two as possible and started filling their plates, well, only Mara and Amber did, Nina wasn't hungry.

"Over sleeping, again, probably," Jerome said attitude as he sat next to Amber. He seemed very ticked.

"Woah! What's your problem?" Patricia asked.

"Nothing." Jerome half sneered, half tried-to-say-normally.

Jerome leaned over to Amber, whispering angrily in her ear said, "I don't know WHAT you did to Alfie last night, but it was not appreciated! He won't come out of our room, he's too depressed! Thanks Amber!" Amber suddenly went still with realization. The Date. She completely forget! _OH! NO! THIS! IS! NOT! GOOD!_ Amber thought, as Jerome leaned back.

Just then, the phone rang. The students in the dining room heard Victor answer it. "Hello….Yes, I will….Yes…Goodbye," Victor said, followed by him walking down the stairs, and into the living room.

"Good morning students, Classes have been cancelled for the day due to snow. Please tell the others. And Trudy?"

Trudy looked over from the kitchen, "Yes Victor?"

"I'm going out for the day, so you have to control the eight children."

"Nine, Joy's here," Patricia reminded him.

"Yes, and it's nine too many," Victor grumbled.

"But Victor, you can't go out in this awful weather!" Trudy remarked.

"I'll be fine, just watch the kids, make sure no one get hurt, and make sure they're in bed by 10 if I'm not back, understood?"

"Of course." And with that, Victor left the house, closing the door behind him, and going into the snow that was so amazing to Nina.

"Well kids, this ought to be a fun day! No school, and no Victor, what a treat!"

"I'm so excited! Wonder what kind of non-injury causing things we'll do today?" Jerome said sarcastically.

"At least Mick won't be in trouble from sleeping in," Said by who other then Mara.

Suddenly, Joy and Patricia got up and walked upstairs. As soon as they were out of eyesight and earshot, the four sitting at the table, Nina, Amber, Mara, and Jerome, relaxed.

"Finally!" Nina said tiredly.

"Well, that wasn't so bad…" Mara said trying to think positively.

"Mara, were you blind?" Amber asked.

"Yes Amber, I'm blind." Mara said sarcastically.

Amber responded, "Well, In case you didn't notice, Joy," Nina winced, "was all over Fabian," Nin winced again, "and the second Fabian, "Nina winced again, "saw Nina he left the room."

"Alright Amber, I think now would a good time to change the subject or make up code names Nina doesn't know," Mara said.

"Sorry," Amber muttered.

Mara changed the subject, "So what are we gonna do today?"

"Aren't we gonna finish what we started yesterday?" Amber asked, referencing the questioning they were doing to fix the problem.

"What did you start?" Nina asked quietly, she had no energy.

"Oh, just a movie," Jerome said, saving Amber, "But first Amber is gonna go fix my roommate."

"You broke Alfie?" Mara asked and exclaimed.

"No, I did not 'break' Alfie! I simply hurt him, but only a little bit, and on the inside, if something's wrong on the outside it's not my fault."

"Wow, you sound do innocent," Jerome said rolling his eyes, receiving a glare from Mara.

"Nina, you should really eat something," Mara said, acting motherly.

"I'm going back to bed," Nina responded, sulking out of the room and upstairs.

"So, when do we want to meet? It's 8 now, how 'bout 10?" Mara asked as soon and Nina was out of earshot.

"Alright 10 'o' clock, but if Mick is still sleeping, you wake him up or we will postpone it, got it," Jerome said setting the facts straight.

"Deal," Mara agreed

"I'm gonna go change, theses clothes are hideous!" Amber said waking away, eager to get out of the school uniforms and into pink.

"Check on Nina while you're up there!" Mara shouted.

"Maybe," Amber said already up the stairs.

"She has to, their roommates!" Mara said shocked to Jerome.

"It's Amber," was Jerome's response followed by, "And then there were two."

"Smooth Jerome, but I have a boyfriend!"

"Doesn't mean I can't be smooth." Jerome picked up his plate, and walked to the kitchen to put it in the sink. Just as he was about to walk he the doorway, he turned back to Mara, "Hey, if you see Amber, remind her to come fix Alfie."

"Will do," Mara responded with a smile. Jerome left the room, leaving Mara alone.

"And then there was one," Mara muttered to herself.

When Amber whet to change, and check on Nina, she wasn't there, which alarmed Amber. Amber decided she should go tell Mara right away, but clothes took priority. Amber changed as fast a she could, and then went downstairs to see Mara sitting alone on the couch watching TV. Mara noticed her enter.

"Did you check on Nina?"

"No."

"Why not?" Mara said upset.

"Because she wasn't there."

"What do you mean 'she wasn't there?'" Mara asked standing up.

"Nina was not in our room when I went to change, just like 5 seconds ago, and I thought I was the dumb one!" Amber responded.

"Well where is she?" Mara exclaimed upset.

"Not in our room."

"Thank you, Amber, I believe we established that!"

"Hey Mar, you seen Amber?" Jerome said walking into the living room, "she still hasn't," Jerome spotted Amber, "oh Amber there you are, now Go Fix Alfie!"

"Sorry Jerome, but we have a more important problem, Nina has gone missing."

"What do you mean, 'she's gone missing?'"

"When Amber went to check on Nina in their room, she wasn't there," Mara explained.

"And I thought I was the dumb one!" Amber said, mostly to herself. Jerome just ignored her comment.

"Did you think to look for Nina?" Jerome said concerned, he could see Mara was really worried.

Jerome looked Mara, Mara looked and Amber, and Amber said, "Nope."

"Well, let's go look for her!" Mara said, very freaked-out, "Me and Amber will take upstairs, you take downstairs. I doubt she is down stairs, but have fun looking." With that Mara grabbed Amber and pulled her upstairs. Jerome was left stand there. "And then there was one," he muttered.

Amber and Mara first decided to go into uncharted water and ask Joy and Patricia, who were hanging out in there room, if they had seen Nina.

"No we've been in our room since breakfast."

"Thank for the help, tell us if you see her please," Mara begged as she ran out to check other rooms.

"Let's hope we don't find her," Joy said, setting her and Patricia of in a fit of giggles.

Mara and Amber check all over, the bed rooms, the bathroom, Victor's office, then they went downstairs and check the living room, kitchen, boy's bathroom, and the laundry room. Nina could not be found, and Jerome had disappeared. As they girls sulked back to the living room, Jerome walk in.

"Did you find Nina?" Mara asked worriedly.

"No, now in exchange, can Amber fix my roommate?"

"What is your slight obsession with me fixing him?" Amber asked.

"Well, go see for yourself!"

"First, tell us exactly how you 'searched' for Nina, I don't believe you did anything."

"Mara, I'm insulted, you don't believe me! Well, I went to the source and told Fabian his ex-girl friend had disappeared. So that should fix the problems."

"How exactly?" Amber asked confused.

"Fabian will look for Nina, find Nina, they will make up, make out, and problem solved."

"In your dreams, Clarke!" Mara said. "Hey, did you see Mick when you talked to Fabian."

"Ya, he was out cold,"

"Still Sleeping?" Mara said surprised over her boyfriend. Jerome ignored the comment/exclamation/question.

"So, since my plan will work, we don't need to keep searching, or have that meeting, so do you want to go outside in the snow?" Jerome asked.

"Yes!" Amber exclaimed, while Mara said, "fine."

"First Amber has to fix my roommate, and then you can come outside."

"Fine," Amber groaned.

"I'll go get my coat and stuff," Mara said, with a smile, "Meet you in five."

Mara went upstairs to her room to get her winter gear. Joy and Patricia weren't there anymore. Jerome went off to get his coat. Alfie was still broken. Jerome looked in Mick and Fabian's room, Mick was still sleeping, Fabian had left, maybe to find Nina and make Jerome's plan work. Nina was still missing, and Amber stood in the same spot, not ready to confront the bomb that lay inside the room. Amber started to move toward the door, she opened it, walked inside, and closed it behind her.

And then there were none.

As the clock tolled one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.


	11. Walking Away

**Hey! :)**

**I'm back! I left this story for awhile, but i just revisited it and got all these new ideas! Ya! So expect another update soon.****Also, please, please, please review because they are what keep me writting and updating.**

Fabian was worried, Nina was missing. Gone. Nowhere to be found. When Jerome had told him at first Fabian didn't care, because Nina hated him. But then, he thought, maybe Nina is in trouble, and Fabian could save her and they would live happily ever after. Hey it's worth a chance right?

Fabian quickly changed out of his school clothes and into regular ones and left his room, with Mick still asleep. Fabian looked around downstairs and not only could he not find Nina, he could find anyone. There was no one around. Suddenly, a door slammed from upstairs and he saw Mara walking down the stairs in their winter attire to meet Jerome at the bottom of the stairs, also in winter attire.

"Hey, where have you looked for Nina?" Fabian asked really concerned.

"Um, Jerome looked downstairs, and me and Amber looked upstairs," Mara explained.

"Did you check the attic? Or basement?" Fabian asked, as a light bulb went off inside his head.

"No, you can go check," Jerome said with a smile, his plan was working.

"Okay," Fabian said as he started running upstairs to find the missing girl.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, Jerome said to Mara, "Well, looks like my plan is going to work after all."

"No, no, something will go wrong, something is going to go wrong," Mara said, refusing to let Jerome win.

The two left the house to go play outside in the snow as Fabian arrived at the attic door.

Fortunately, in all their bonding and attic trips in the past few months, Nina had taught Fabian how to pick the lock, unfortunately, Fabian didn't have a bobby pin. Fabian ran across the hall to Nina and Amber's room. He took a bobby pin and went back to the attic door. After several tries, Fabian heard the click of the lock. He turned the knob and the door swayed open. Fabian smiled triumphantly.

Inside the attic, Nina sat looking out the window. She was thinking of all the terrible, awful things that had happened the past day. Suddenly, she heard a click come from the attic door and it creak open. She heard footsteps on the stairs, and knew she should hide from whom ever was coming up the stairs, or at least look to see who it was, but she could bring herself to do so. All she could do was sit, stare out the window and think.

Nina heard the person walk up the stairs, and then stop when they reached the top. When they spoke, Nina body went numb as she realized who it was.

"Nina," Fabian said. Nina didn't respond.

"Nina?" Fabian said scared something was wrong with Nina. Nina didn't respond. Fabian walked over to Nina and sat down next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder. Nina forced herself to look at Fabian.

"Nina, what's wrong?" Fabian asked extremely scared that something was wrong.

"Go away." Nina responded forcefully.

"Nina, I just want to…"

But Nina cut Fabian off, "go away," Nina said again.

"Nina, can we talk? Please?"

"NO."

"Why not?" Fabian asked confused.

"Because there is nothing to talk about Fabian!" Nina said, standing up and looking at Fabian. "We are done! Over!"

"Nina it was a mistake! Joy kissed me, and.." Fabian tried to explain.

"And what, you never meant what you said, you lied to Joy, the kiss meant nothing, you have no feelings for her at all?" Nina was now balling her eyes out, yelling at Fabian.

Fabian didn't know how to respond, he just looked at the crying girl in front of him, that he was in love with, and it killed him inside to think that she doesn't love him.

Fabian didn't respond, so Nina continued. She was still crying, but speaking calmly now. "No, Fabian you know what the mistake was, dating you." **(Ohhh….)**

And with that Nina walked away from Fabian. She walked to the attic stairs, down the stairs, and into the girls hallway. Never once did Nina look back and see just how must she had just hurt Fabian.

**So? Did you like it? Poor Fabian, his heart is shattered! I guess Jerome's plan didn't work so well. REVIEW! :)**


	12. The New Couple

**Hello! I'm back! Not sure for how long, but I will try to update this story for a while, and maybe write some new ones.**

Just a quick review, because it has been so long- Amber has to fix Alfie who is 'broken' because Amber stood him up. Joy kissed Fabian, Nina saw, they got into a huge fight and hate each other. Mara and Mick are dating, but since Mick is still sleeping, Jerome and Mara are playing in the snow. Joy has been really mean. Patricia hasn't done much other than hang around with Patricia. On with the story!

Amber stood just inside the doorway of Alfie and Jerome's room. Amber closed the door behind her, and turned to see what was wrong with Alfie. Alfie was huddled under his blankets, crying.

"Alfie?" Amber asked.

"Go away," Alfie complained.

"Alfie, look, I cannot go away until I fix you, other wise Jerome is going to cut my head off. So what's the problem?" Amber asked sitting down on the edge of Alfie's bed.

Alfie sighed. "You're just using me to get to Mick." Amber froze, terrified. He knew. He continued, "You're using me to make Mick jealous. How could you? After the dance, and asking me on a secret date, I thought you actually liked me?"

Amber sat there, not sure what to say, trying to figure out her feelings for Alfie. Now that Alfie knew he would never go along with her plan, and she would never get Mick. But what bothered her more was that she had hurt Alfie. Did she really care about Alfie's feeling's more then getting with Mick! Amber was confused. Does she like him? Maybe she did. I mean Alfie was funny and nice, and kinda cute. He paid way more attention to her then Mick, even when Mick was her boyfriend. And going to the dance with him had been so much fun, so I guess…. "Alfie, I do like you."

Alfie threw the blankets off him and looked at Amber, "Really!"

"Ya, and who told you I was just using you to get to Mick?" Amber asked, curious.

"Joy. Last night, when I was going to meet you, I saw her in the kitchen getting a snack, she asked what I was doing. I told her and she said you were just using me to get Mick."

"I can't believe Joy did that! Well, she is a liar. And what she said is not true because Alfie Lewis I really like you and would never use you to make Mick jealous."

"Promise?" Alfie asked.

"I promise!" Amber agreed, with a smile, there was no point in telling Alfie, I mean they were both happy now. Yes, she had intended to use him, but the universe had other ideas. On a different note, what was Joy up to? First, she ruins Nina's love life, and then she tried to ruins Amber's. Amber decided to talk to Nina and the others later. "So, do you want to go play in the snow, Mara and Jerome are already outside?"

"It snowed!" Alfie said jumping out of bed and running over to the window.

"Yes, and because of the snow, we have no school, and even better, Victor's is going to be gone for the entire day!"

"That's awesome! Let's go play in the snow!" Alfie said all excited.

"YA!" Amber squealed. "I'm going to get my coat!" Amber said all excited.

Just as Amber was about to leave, Alfie said, "Wait, Amber!"

"Yes, Alfie?" Amber asked, wondering why he was stopping them from going out in the snow.

"W-Will you be my girlfriend?" Alfie asked, really hoping Amber would say yes.

Amber walked over to Alfie, "Yes," Amber said. She kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and left the room to go get her coat to play in the snow.

Amber walked up the stairs to retrieve her coat when she heard a door slam. When she reached the girls hallway, she realized it was her door that had been slammed shut. Fabian stood at the bottom of the attic stairs, and he looked ready to cry. Joy and Patricia's door was almost shut, and they were whispering so quietly Amber couldn't hear what they were saying. Amber walked over to Fabian.

"What happened?" Amber asked, crossing her arms.

Fabian stared at Nina and Amber's door for a moment, causing Amber to glance at it too. Fabian looked back at Amber, then down at the ground. "Ask Nina," Fabian said, because he walked away, off to go sulk and read a science book.

A confused, alarmed look settled upon Amber's face as she walked over to her room. As she got closer, she could hear crying from inside. She turned her door knob and walked in.

"Nina, you want to tell me what happened, because I saw Fabian in the hallway ready to cry. I asked him what was wrong and he said to ask you. Oh, and could you please make it quick because I want to go play with my new boyfriend in the snow?"

Nina was lying on her bed crying into her pillow. "No, I don't want to talk about. Just go away and play in the snow with wait, did you say new boyfriend?" Nine said, glancing up at Amber.

"Yes!" Amber squealed. "Alfie asked me out and I said yes!"

"Alfie!" Nina said shocked. Not in a million year would she have ever seen that coming.

"Yes! So instead of staying up here all cooped up, come play outside with us!"

"No." Nina said, face falling back into the pillow.

Amber went and sat on the edge of Nina bed. "Pleaseeeee…." Amber begged, "It will be really fun, no Fabian, no Joy, only fun.."

"Alright, fine I'll go." Nina said, getting up. The two put on boots, gloves, coats, and hats and went out into the snow. Nina was still upset, but needed some time away from the house, and the people in the house.

**Did you like it? I promise more action in the next chapter, this one was a little dry. I promise there will be another chapter by the end of the week, but reviews always help! Remember, anonymous reviews are accepted, so please click the review button! Thanks! :) **


	13. Out in the Snow

**Dedicated to _yousmellsofruity_**

Outside, the world was blanketed in a sheet of white. The snow made everything look perfect, pure, happy. When Nina turned around and looked at Anubis House, it looked so nice covered in snow, like there was no way something that flawless could hold so much drama, tears, fights, but it does.

Jerome and Mara were already well into a friendly snow-ball battle when Amber, Nina, and Alfie had came out to join them. Alfie took Mara side indirectly, after he tackled Jerome to the ground, sending a puff of white into the air. Amber took Jerome's side, because she felt one against two was just unfair. Nina just sat on the short wall that surrounded the house, and watched the action. The drama from the past few days had taken all her energy. Nina would just be lucky if she didn't fall asleep in the snow and ended up with hypothermia!

Nina couldn't really ever tell who was winning or losing. Snowballs flew through the air, going back and forth. Every time Amber got hit she would exclaim a little shriek and complain she didn't want to play anymore, but that wouldn't last long. Every once and a while Nina would get hit and some would yell, "Nina, come and play!" Nina would just shake her head and the offer would soon be forgotten at the battle continues.

The snowball fight when on for a while until everyone's throwing arm got tired. Finally, when the snowball fight ended, they built snowmen and made snow angels. Nina was forced to help make the snowman, and it was fun. It kept her mind off all the other drama, and cleared her mind.

When the snowman was finished, Amber innocently suggested they play tag. Out of other ideas, the rest agreed.

"Alright, Alfie your it," Amber said, and started to move away, so she wouldn't be tagged.

"Me, why me!" Alfie complain.

"Because I said so and you do what your girlfriend says, now go be it and don't tag me!" Amber said, running off.

"Fine…" Alfie groaned.

"Count to ten, and then you can start," Said Mara, as her and Nina ran away.

"One..Two…Three..Four," Alfie started counting, but was interrupted.

Jerome was looking at Alfie with a grin on his face, "So, girlfriend, hmm, when did this happen?"

Alfie just glanced at Jerome at continued counting. "Nine..Ten." Alfie looked over at Jerome now, "You have two options one, get the answer to the question and be tagged, or run."

Jerome ran off, never one to lose a game, he would just question Alfie about it later.

The five ran around and around, coving the yard of Anubis House in footprints. Alfie tagged Mara, who tagged Amber, who tagged Nina, who tagged Alfie, who tried to tag Jerome, but failed, and instead tagged Mara.

Mara ran around trying to tag someone else until she was exhausted. "Anyone up for lunch?" Mara asked, eager for a break.

"Yes!" Everyone agreed. They hadn't realized how hungry they were until Mara had said something. It had to be about noon, if not past that. Now, they all started towards the door of Anubis House. Amber and Alfie were in the lead, with Nina close behind. Jerome waited for Mara, who had been the farther from the door when she suggested lunch.

"So, I guess we know who lost that game, right Mara."

"Ya, you," Mara tagged Jerome, "Tag your it!"

"Wait, what? No, you lost!"

"No, I never called the game off, I just said we go have lunch! The game was still on!" Mara said, reaching the front door of Anubis House, and stepping inside. "And since I'm now inside, and Trudy forbids playing tag in the house after the last time we broke that expensive vase, you Jerome Clarke, are the loser." Mara finished her statement and stared at Jerome with a smug smile on her face, clearly know she won.

Jerome decided to let Mara win this time, after all her plan was brilliant, "Fine Mara, you win this time, but if I were you, I would watch out, cause you never know when I'm gonna get my revenge!"

"Wow Jerome, I'm really scared!" Mara said smiling, clearly no scared at all, as she started taking off her boots, mittens, scarf, and other winter clothing. Jerome did the same and the two met the others in the kitchen for lunch.

**Short chapter, I know. Promise to make the next one long AND full of action. As always Review! :) **


	14. Author Note

**I would just like to let everyone know this story is being discontinued. If someone would like to adopt it, PM me, otherwise this is the end. I have lost interest in it, and it has gone on for way to long. I am going to be uploading new stories soon, so be sure to check them out/subscribe. Sorry for never updating and then just ending the story. But, it needs to be done.**

**~Kelly :)**


End file.
